


Injured Proposals

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [57]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Injury, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Quidditch, Quidditch Player Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: When things go awry during a Quidditch match, Oliver has to wing his proposal to Hermione. AU!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood
Series: Challenges [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Injured Proposals

The sounds of screaming fans greeted him as Oliver flew onto the pitch, his eyes already scanning the crowd for his girlfriend. It was his fiftieth professional Quidditch match, but it wasn't that fact that was the most important. It was the day he wanted to ask Hermione to marry him.

When the game started, he kept his eye trained on the Quaffle, making sure not to let it through the hoops. The fans screamed and hollered every time he kept the Quaffle from flying through. He grinned and waved in their direction, but his attention was mostly on the game.

The Appleby Arrows' team was smart, but Oliver's Puddlemere was better. Oliver yelled out words of encouragement as his team's Chasers grabbed the Quaffle and flew in a strategic formation towards the hoops on the other side of the long pitch. And when the Arrows' Keeper was unable to bar the Quaffle, Oliver whooped in delight and fist-pumped the air, listening to the stadium echo with roars of delight or boos of discontentment from the other fans.

Oliver caught sight of the snitch flying close to one of the Beaters, and he subtly signalled to his Seeker, who understood the sign and flew off after the golden snitch. Oliver heard the commentator mention Puddlemere was fifty points up, and he grinned.

While the crowd was focused on watching the two Seekers dart after the snitch, Oliver turned his head and looked for Hermione. She stood in the family's stand, smiling as she watched the match. When she noticed his gaze on her, the smile on her face turned brilliant as she waved in excitement. Oliver couldn't help but wave back, a goofy smile of his own forming on his lips.

Merlin, how he loved her. She knew all the facts about Quidditch, but she wasn't passionate about it like Oliver was. Surprisingly, it was Oliver's Quidditch match that had brought them together in the first place.

As Oliver hovered on his broom, waiting for the Arrows' Chasers to fly at him, he reminisced about his first professional match ever and how he had met Hermione at the after-party.

Puddlemere had lost—badly—to the Kestrels, and Oliver had entered the Leaky Cauldron to drink away his sorrows with the rest of his team members. Though he had done a fine job Keeping, Puddlemere had still lost by three hundred points. Oliver had never had such a humiliating defeat—not even when he had been at Hogwarts.

When he had caught sight of her recognizable brown curls at the bar, he had made an impulsive decision to buy her a drink. They had started to talk, and at first, the conversation had been stilted. But then, in her panic, Hermione had spouted off all the facts she knew about Quidditch.

Oliver had been terribly amused by her knowledge, but he had humoured her and had continued talking to her. Soon, their conversations had turned more personal, more intimate, and later, the two of them had ended up in an empty cupboard, both utterly drunk.

The next thing they knew, they had woken up in that cramped cupboard with no recollection of the previous night. They had immediately decided to refresh their memories, and within a few days, to everyone's confusion, they had started dating.

Oliver was brought out of his reverie by a loud shout from the crowd, and when he whipped his head towards the stands, he caught sight of Hermione's horrified eyes. She screamed something indecipherable at him, her hands on either side of her mouth to amplify her voice, but in the roaring stadium, Oliver didn't hear her.

The next thing he knew, a Bludger came out of nowhere and hit him in the ribs. His hands slipped, but he dangled off his broom and tried to claw his way back up. One of the Beaters flew too close to him, and Oliver finally lost his balance.

He tumbled down to the pitch gracelessly and knew no more.

* * *

Hermione screamed Oliver's name as she ran down the stairs leading to the infirmary. She darted past the medical staff, her mind awhirl with terrifying images of Oliver's mangled body. She sprinted into the infirmary, ignoring the astonished cries of the Mediwizards. Hermione's knees gave out when she saw Oliver on the stretcher.

Stumbling over to his side, Hermione fell to her knees and burst into loud sobs. "Is he okay?" she demanded, wiping her tears away. Her heart was in her throat, and her hands were trembling as she reached for Oliver's hand.

"He'll be fine, Miss Granger," the Mediwizard said, trying to soothe her, but Hermione wasn't convinced.

She pulled out her wand and began to cast the diagnostic spells herself. As a fully qualified and licensed Healer, she had the authority to check on people, and when it came to Oliver's bad luck of getting hit by Bludgers repeatedly, her job was a godsend.

She was in the middle of casting the last Healing Charm on Oliver when his eyes fluttered open. His lips turned up in a soft smile as he watched her, and he whispered, "Hey."

"Don't you _hey_ me, Oliver Wood! Do you know how terrified I was when I saw you fall? Again? It was the second time this season! Can't you just be safe for once?" Hermione rambled on about the repercussions of his actions on her psyche and how she couldn't handle it every time he got injured during a match, and Oliver simply listened to her with that same smile on his face.

He loved it when she worried and fussed over him—of course, he didn't _want_ her to worry. Still, it was adorable the way her hair puffed up and her face reddened while she ranted. He loved watching her flail her arms around and almost hit the people standing by.

He had planned a huge proposal for her at the end of the match. He had devised a way for the two teams to Charm their uniforms so that he could ask Hermione to marry him. There would have been huge banners in the crowd and fireworks in the sky.

But as he listened to her yell at him about his safety, Oliver realised that it didn't matter where he asked her as long as she said yes. Swallowing the lump in his throat at the thought of getting to see her so animated every day of their lives, Oliver pushed himself to an upright position. Hermione scowled and placed her hand on his shoulder to gently push him back down, but he took her hand in his and pressed his lips to her knuckles.

"I love you, Hermione… I really do. I have never met a more wonderful witch. I wish to wake up every morning with you by my side—which would be a bit difficult because you wake up at ungodly hours of the day. But still, I'd wake up at the crack of dawn just for you. I promise you no one will ever work harder to make you happy or cherish you more than me. I wish for my heart to be your shelter, and my arms, your home… Will you do me the honour of being my wife?" Oliver shifted to the side a bit and managed to pull out the small velvet box from his robes.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes widened when Oliver opened the box and revealed a simple yet beautiful ring. Her eyes shone with tears as she shakily nodded. The smile on Oliver's face rivalled the sun, and he slowly slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you, too, Oliver," Hermione whispered as the tears streamed down her face.

"Does this mean you'll stop yelling at me about my safety?" Oliver teased, and Hermione laughed through her sobs.

Wiping her tears away, she whispered, "Not on your life."


End file.
